Host
by Voidcoffee
Summary: Basically an oviposition fic featuring Peter and Juno from The Penumbra Podcast.


Juno stares at the man currently occupying his single bed. Wavy black hair, red glasses and...a total mess. Peter had tried to explain what'd happened; something about accidently fucking a species of aliens who used other people as hosts for their eggs. Still, Juno could hardly believe this man was the same Peter Nureyev he'd fallen in love with. His normally flat stomach now bulging with a clutch of alien eggs, ready to pop out.

A cry of pain rips Juno from his thoughts. Peter turns his head to his lover and says: "Juno, honey, would you be as kind as to remove my pants. This really is no-ARGH-not working." Juno swallows nervously, his face red, as he walks towards the man. He can tell how badly Peter needs this. Really. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. He'd rather be on the other side of Mars right now if it were up to him. He tries to undo the zipper, his hands fumbling awkwardly as Peter's hips shake because of the contractions. It takes him a moment, but then _zip_. Juno sighs, glad that part, at least, is over. Now all that's left is to pull the trousers down. He hooks his fingers on the sides of Peter's hips and tries to pull them down. He gets to the man's ankles, but no further.  
"Is...is this okay?" he asks nervously.  
"Yes, yes that's alright," Peter replies impatiently.

Juno resumes his place in the corner of his bedroom, watching Peter squirm from a little distance. He can't deny that the noises his boyfriend is making are kinda cute,,,and kinda hot. Certainly his dick can't deny that. And his stomach...Oh Boy. Juno just wants to rub his hands all over it and prod and pry and tug at the skin. Poke his fingers in and make the eggs move, make Peter move and blush. He licks his lips at the thought of it. Peter all hot and bothered, like he is now, but More.

Before he knows it, Juno's kneeled next to the bed, eyes focussed on the taut skin of Peter's stomach. He reaches out with his right hand, first resting it on there, then actually feeling and prodding. He's almost worshipping him. Peter throws his head back, moaning loudly as Juno continues manipulating his skin and moving the eggs. It just all feels So Good, but he's also so ashamed. It's all so terribly wrong, but he Loves it. Juno continues poking and tugging until he comes, gasping for air, in his pants.

Meanwhile, the first egg is dangerously close to coming. Peter's sheath is throbbing in anticipation of the relief. Peter pushes with the contractions, and he can feel the egg moving, sliding through, making Progress. But then. Nothing. No movement. Can it be it already popped out and I didn't notice, he wonders. He trails his own hand over his swollen stomach and down to his sheath. It doesn't take him long to notice the egg's still in there, the skinny part already sticking out. Oh god. God no. It's stuck, he thinks, panicking slightly. He tries to tug it out, but his fingers keep slipping on the slippery fluid the egg is coated in. But then the next contraction comes and it slides out, accompanied by a cry of relief and...pleasure. Peter sobs, exhausted from pushing the egg out and ashamed with how _good_ it felt. He doesn't want to admit it to himself but he can't wait for the next one to come.

And really, it doesn't take long before it does. It's a lot easier this time, seeing as he's all slick and open already. It also hurts a lot less, which makes the area for pleasure only bigger. Juno notices, knows now how _aroused_ his partner is and how aroused that makes him. So while Peter's trying his best, arching his back and gasping for air, to get the egg out, Juno watches and slides a hand down his pants, jerking off until he comes again. The stain on the front of his pants is big, and he know he can't hide it, can't hide how aroused he is and how his dick throbs every time Peter squirms and cries out.

The third and fourth egg come out so Easily, Peter so slick with come and the fluids the eggs are coated in. He feels so empty afterwards. Needs something to fill him up. At first he tries his fingers, but they're not wide enough, not like those eggs. But Juno's. Oh, Juno's would do just fine. Large and rough and wide enough.

"Juno, would you mind…?" He doesn't dare end his sentence. Instead, he motions towards his sheath. Juno looks at his boyfriend's face. His cheeks all red and eyes clouded over with relief and pleasure. He knows.

Juno sits down at the foot-end of the bed, in between Peter's spread legs. First, he puts one finger in, then another, then another. Before he knows it, his whole hand is inside him. Peter gasped. Where normally he struggled with taking Juno's dick, now his whole fist disappeared. He moves it in and out gently, accompanied by suction noises as his fist slides past the entrance coated with slime and come. Peter's hips move to follow Juno's other hand he moves down his pants again, jerking off. It doesn't take long before both of them come, overcome with ecstasy.

Juno then shakily unbuttons his pants and pulls them and his underwear down. He moves his hands up Peter's hips as he fucks him gently. He places kisses all over his boyfriend as he fills him with come.

Exhausted, Juno pulls out after their so-manieth round and rolls off the bed. They both lay there for a while, panting and drenched with sweat.

Maybe being used as a host isn't so bad after all, Peter ponders.


End file.
